


Silence

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-imprisonment, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things hadn’t been the same since the cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

.

Things hadn’t been the same since the cell. Of course V had known that everything would change, that she would hate him, he’d been prepared for that. What he hadn’t been prepared for was the silence… and the touching.

She didn’t speak to him, didn’t acknowledge his presence in any way, yet every night when he sat down to watch a film she curled up next to him on the sofa wearing only silk pyjamas. The first night he had awkwardly attempted to return her embrace with a friendly arm around her shoulders, but she had stiffened, got up immediately and left the room.

V was a quick study. As long as he didn’t return Evey’s embrace she stayed by his side, often falling asleep. He would sit still for hours some nights just watching her sleep until she woke up and went to her room, again without comment. Having her that close without touching her was making him insane, a punishment beyond his imagination, but no less a punishment than he deserved.

Every night she moved in a little closer to him, moving from under his arm to resting her head on his chest over his heart. Every night V’s discomfort grew as her presence had its inevitable effect on his body. He tried to calm himself down, thinking of anything repulsive he could, even Creedy in a tutu, but nothing was working. He even tried spending some quality “alone time” in his room before Evey’s nightly visits, but her presence had a miraculous affect on his powers of recuperation.

He had just slipped _Random Harvest_ into the VCR when Evey again joined him on the couch. V stretched his arms out along the couch back, gripping the cushions so he wouldn’t be tempted to grip her instead. To his great dismay, she stretched out, nestling her head into his lap. _Creedy in a tutu, Creedy in a tutu, Creedy in a tutu…_ No help at all in the face of Evey’s deep sigh as she rubbed her cheek against him and her pillow inevitably became a bolster.

Evey reared up and stared down at V’s lap, before locking eyes with his mask. For once, V wouldn’t have known what to say even if he were sure that he would be permitted to speak. It took V a moment to realize that while her eyes hadn’t dropped from his, her hands were busy unfastening his trousers.

“Evey, I am sorry…” V’s words stopped abruptly as one of Evey’s fingers fell firmly across the lips of his mask.

Slowly, holding eye contact with V as long as she could, Evey lowered her face to his lap.

Now neither of them could speak, even if they wanted to…

 

.


End file.
